My Life Story
by sticktablet137
Summary: The dinobots adopt a 12 year girl named Iris Curry, who's parents died in a fire. The Autobots adopt Iris' worst enemy; Sara Nicole. How will life be at the base now? *This is my first fanfic. Told from Iris' P.O.V. Rated T for cussing and minor vilonce. PERMENANT HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

My Life Story

PROLOGE

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story accept my OCs.

Well…that went better than expected.

My parents had just grounded me for sneaking off last night, trying to blow off some steam caused by my little brother David. So now, I was stuck at my house to do chores while everyone else left for the State Fair.

Perfect.

*************A FEW HOURS LATER****************

Where ARE they!? They were supposed to be back home more than an hour ago!

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

There they are! Got a little bit nervous there for a second. Probably just got stuck in some traffic.

I opened the door and there was a policeman wearing a Nevada State badge. He had a sad smile on his face, which made me just want to shut the door on him and never hear what he was about to say, but at the same time I was more, or less paralyzed in place.

Oh…Holy…Shit. My legs turned to jelly and I became unsteady; but I also started to break out in a cold sweat.

"Iris Curry, I presume?" His voice sounded calm but saddened.

"Y-Yes. Who are you?" I said with a trembling voice.

"I am Sergeant McGrath from the Nevada State Police Department. I hate to be the barer of bad news but I am here to tell you that there was…an incident at the state fair. Apparently an asylum escapee set fire to multiple parts of the fairgrounds injuring 50 and killing 20. 4 of those killed were your family."

"WHAT!" I managed to say though sobs of terror and shock.

This has to be a joke! Tell me I'm getting punk'd; PLEASE!

"I need you to go get packed. I'll be taking you to the Carson City Home For Girls soon." He put his hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me, but I just shoved it off.

"LIER!" I screeched. I ran up the stairs to my room and sobbed into my pillow.

"They can't... They...c-can't.." I managed through sobs.

About an hour and 30 minutes later I finally calmed down enough to pack. I got my brother's football bag and my sister's tote bag and started shoving my clothes into them. I used my suit case to put my things into. My make up, my art note book, my glasses case, some shoes, the Harry Potter series, my I pod, my netbook, and my phone, my chargers, a stuffed animal I'd had since before birth, all of my MARVEL comic books and some pictures.

I put on my white monkey jacket, my black wool biker gloves and my pair of black leather boots. As I brushed my dark brown hair, I saw that my eyes were like big red puffy balls, behind my glasses, witch didn't surprise me considering how long I was crying.

When I went down stairs I asked McGrath to help me get my stuff to the car. When we were done he said how sorry he was about everything and that I would love my new life.

He was wrong. At least...partly.

"Next stop The C.C. Home For Girls." he said trying to sound cheerful.

The worst 2 months of my life, where I was practically living in a hell hole on Earth.

*This is my first fanfic. Please send comments! :D

*The new edited version! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Orphaned

Again, don't own TF!

Enjoy! :D

******************2 MONTHS LATER****************

I was finishing my _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ when **She** came in. And by **She** I mean the evilest girl in the orphanage with a 6' bodyguard/servant named Helga. Expect her to be named "Evil McEvilpants", right? Only **She **was named Sara. It's scarier than Evil McEvilpants (and probably less obvious).

Damn it.

Biting my lip not to say anything, as if that would make her go away, I marked my page number and shut my book.

"Hello, Virus," she said with an evil smirk all over her face.

Virus had become my nick-name to her and her "Freinds". It wasn't even that clever. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if that was the closest thing that they could come up with to clever.

I was just a little vodo doll to her. Something that you wouldn't think twice about toying with. The most famous "Game" she made right now was "Give 'er a Drink", so basically a swirly.

"What do you, the mighty of the mighty, of all people, possibly want now?" I asked using my over the top sarcasm.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. You just look really…thirsty," she said sounding all '_Lalalala. I didn't do it. I am an angel_'

Oh shit.

She snapped her fingers and Hilda walked into the room. Hilda always had a stern face. Never showed any emotion.

I jumped from the top bunk in an attempt to escape, only to fail. I didn't even touch the ground before Hilda caught me, slung me over her shoulder, and walked into the bathroom.

As my "_Drink"_ continued, Ms. Stanton, the "Orphanage Lady" as I liked to call her, said through the loudspeaker that there would be some very special people considering adoption that day. Of coarse I couldn't hear it with a face full of toilet. As she announced this Hilda almost instantly let go and ran out the door, leaving me with disgusting crap water pouring from my face.

I took a quick shower and put on my purple Hello Kitty shirt, some black leggings, a jean skirt, my black wool biker gloves, and my white monkey jacket. Accessories include; glasses, and black boots.

I put my headphones on and started listening to Eiffel 65, and turned it up. I was walking around for three minutes before I realized no one was in the building. I took the headphones out and paused the music and stuck my i-pod in my pocket.

Then I heard someone calling my name. I walked to where the sound was coming from and wasn't all that surprised to see that it was Mrs. Stanton, most likely calling off names to people who wanted to adopt.

But then why didn't she tell everyone over the loudspeak...IDIOT! So that's why Helga dumped me in the toilet! God, why was I such an idiot at times like this?

I quickly opened the door as Mrs. Stanton shouted my name again. God this was embarrassing.

"Good you could make it,*_Virus_*," a voice said and did that coughing thing with my "nick-name".

I quickly turned to where the voice came from and wasn't surprised to see Little Miss Perfect had said it. That's when my temper broke. I just couldn't take any more insults from that little stuck up mother %*$er. Especially when it was about my name. My family heritage. I started to charge and my head somehow ended up in her gut. I was just starting to punch her before Mrs. Stanton somehow pried me off of her and yelled at me about how embarrassing this made her look.

But I was more interested in the fact that there were freaking' GIANT ROBOTS here!

There were about four of them. There was one that was blue and red with a mask over were his nose and mouth were suppose to be. I thought I recognized him from the news somewhere. Yah, that was...ah, Optimus Prime I think? Anyways, the other one was a little shorter than Prime's(?) leg...servo? He was bright yellow with little horns on his head. The other was fairly taller than Prime and was yellow and gray, with some bright blue visor over his eyes...optics? But he had a mask on too. The last one was blue and silver, with some red on the back of his head...helm? I really suck at mechanical terms. But they all had blue...eyes?

They were all staring at me like I had just said that two plus two equals cow head. Seriously. I think that their jaws would have come of their...hinges?

God. If these were the guys up to adopt, then I was the queen of America.

*New and Edited! :D


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

INFORMATION

*Still don't own TF.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by the sounds of scolding.

"You know all too well that punching and tackling are not appropriate. Especially when we have people here to adopt." she said gesturing to the freaking GIANT ROBOTS! Well I guess that I 'm the queen of America then...

"If you would Mrs. Stanton, I would prefer the adoption without any yelling," said...Prime?

"I'm sorry Optimus Prime. Now were was I? Oh yes. That was Iris M. Curry, the one I was yelling for earlier."

Ha, I knew it was Optimus Prime! Ha!

Mrs. Stannson shuffled me into line in between Helga and Sara. God was I unlucky.

"This is Sara Nicole, Marie D. Bracken, Anna C. Walker,..." Her voice faded off as I lost interest. I noticed that the blue and gray one had his eyes locked on me as well as the gray and yellow one. I got a little uncomfortable looked at the ground and started to crack my knuckles, a nervous habit. When I stopped and looked back at the two they had their heads turned slightly to the side looking like confused little puppy dogs. I giggled a little and smiled some too. The blue one looked like he was going to smile back but never got the chance as their heads snapped back onto Mrs. Stanton.

"And that's everyone." she said looking up at Optimus.

"Thank you. We will be back tomorrow and bring two of the girls home."

"You're very welcome Optimus Prime."

"Please, call me Optimus,"

"Okay Optim-" Her response was cut short as a scream filled the air. I looked to were Sara was and saw that she was on the ground, crying. Or should I say, acting.

"She p-pushed me," she said, pointing a finger at me.

After they left it was time for some dinner.

"Sweet! Chicken legs and pudding!" a girl named Zetzle announced.

I was about to get into the line but Mrs. Stanton pulled me out.

"Sorry Missy. Because of your behavior you can't have dinner." I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Fine by me,"

"…And you have to clean up the library."

I didn't really care. In fact I liked to clean the library. It was a quite place where I could gather my thoughts. I didn't want Mrs. Stanton to see or else she would make me clean the toilets with my toothbrush or something. And as for the dinner, I'm more of a nocturnal person so I could just snatch some food at night. I made and 'Oh dang' face and made my way to the library.

As I was cleaning I wondered, "Why would giant robots want to adopt?" I already knew one of their names and I could look it up on my laptop. We weren't allowed to have any electronics but I always thought of it as an unfair rule, so I just ignored it completely. But I only got a chance to use the laptop at night.

"Note to self; look up name." I mumbled.

When I was done I decided that I would at least check for the name Optimus Prime in the library, just in case. I didn't find anything though. "Shit," I mentally crussed.

I looked at the clock on the wall next to the non-fiction selves. "8:00p.m. Not that bad. Only two more hours." I felt my stomach rumble and I slid a piece of Trident bubble gum into my mouth to tide me over. 30 more minutes until it was time for lights out. Then I would need to wait until 10:00 p.m. when everyone was asleep to get some food and to go online.

I got some pajamas from my trunk and went into the bathroom to change. Most of the girls were busy gossiping about who was going to be adopted by robots, so there weren't many people in the bathroom.

I slipped into bed just as Mrs. Stanton came into the room and called lights out. After about 30 minutes I pulled out my favorite comic book mini series, _X-MEN and the MICRONAUTS_, from under my pillow and a small, dim book light, went under the covers, and started reading to myself.

*******************10:00 P.M.********************

Finally! Everyone was asleep and I could get to my laptop.

I had gotten my laptop from my mom before we moved to Nevada. Origanily we had lived in Indiana. We had a German Shepherd named Minnie, and two cats named Flower and Rose. My mom was a lawyer; one of the best in the state.

My dad on the other hand had just finished law school before we moved. My sister, Anna, was in forth grade, and my brother, David, had gone into third, while I had just gone into sixth.

Anyways, back to the situation at hand here.

I carefully made my way to the kitchen and found a single chicken leg wrapped in some foil, so it was still warm, and a small bowl of pudding. I took the items and made my way to the bathroom. I found the loose board in the wall and silently pulled it off, and took out my laptop. I logged on and went into Google, and looked up the name _Optimus Prime_. I found a Wikipedia page and started reading.

"No...Freakin'...Way...", I mumbled under my breath in pure astonishment. Apparently Optimus Prime was the leader of a freaking army of freaking giant robots called Autobots. And the Autobots have different sub-groups called Arielbots, Dinobots, and Protector-bots. Under Dinobots I saw a picture of two of the robots I saw that came here to adopt; Swoop was the one with blue, and Grimlock was the one with the big visor thing. There were three others that I didn't know; Slag, Sludge, and Snarl.

Oh, did I mention that all Autobots could transform in to cars, or airplanes, or DINA-FEAKIN'-SUARS!

The next thing I knew I had put the netbook away, hidden the remains of the food's trash, and crawled into bed and tried to go to sleep, but I kept thinking about how cool they all seemed.

*New and Edited :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note Please Read**

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated lately, but that's 'cause of that stupid thing called writer's block. And I had everything before the chapter I am on prewritten.**

**Curses on you school and homework!**

**Anyway I've decided to give you all a preview. **

**Give comments and any suggestions are welcome!**

When I was all done I went outside and I saw all of the Dinobots. I read that they were the idiots of the group, but I just marveled at their size. They were huge. I mean, imagine that giant penny in the batcave, and multiply it by three. Answer? Huge. Simple as that.

**"**Look!*****SQUACK*******"****,** said Swoop. "Iris here! Swoop exited about Iris staying with us Dinobots!" He knelled down so he could get a better look at me. Huh. He seemed nice.

"Slag not care," Offensive!

"*SLAP* Me Grimlock say you Slagg **DO** care!" O...K? This was getting a bit annoying, but Slag did deserved that in my mind. And there is nothing cooler than watching a giant robot getting backhanded by another giant robot.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 3

ADOPTION

*Hey guys. I just want to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed, added me as a favorite author, set alerts to this story and/or added it as a favorite. I am EXTREMLY sorry about the lateness of this chapter (I am suffering pneumonia, had to go out of state to see a play, and my computer went berserk and I had to revive my files and my e-mail account went haywire for a while) and will try to make the chapters a little longer, but it's not that easy for me. Oh, and Iris isn't that social if you were wondering about her not knowing about the Autobots before this.

And to any critics reading my story; Ya don't like it, ya don't read it. Get it? Got it? Good. Now, go read something else you spineless centipedes!_Taylor__Swift__singing__ "__Mean__" __in__the__background._ Taylor! Shut up!

*Shout-out to Noella50881: Thanks so much for all those reviews, and I got voices too. Though it's more like that multiple personality crap (Just like animated Blitzy! XD No seriously. I got a **Hot-head**, a _CrAzY__lAuGh-AhOlIc_, and a Cool temper-men-to).*

Anyway, enjoy, keep reviewing and I hope you have a happy Christmas, Hanukkah, New Years, And-What-Ever-Else-I-Didn't-Mention! I probably won't post 'till early-Febuary.

I don't own Transformers (Damn-it! If I did I would us Thousand dollar bills to BATHE IN!) I only own my awesome OCs, which is almost better!

Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY OF IRIS' LIFE!

"HEY, SLEEPING BEAUTY! WAKE UP!"

That right there was defiantly a cruel wake up call. Particularly if it was through a blow horn aimed at your ear at point-blank range.

I shot strait up out of surprise and pain.

"Get packed, Girly," said Mrs. Stannson, still speaking through the blow horn. "You're getting out of here."

I didn't have a clue what on Earth she was talking about for a full minute. Then it hit me. Hit me smack-dab in the face.

I, Iris Curry, the left out, bullied, emotionally and physically scared, had been adopted.

I was generally shocked. I was stunned. I mean you would have been, right. Unless of course you could see the future or something.

I didn't have the faintest idea of who would want to adopt me. Then I remembered them. The Autobots and Dinobots. I started to walk to my trunk to get my cloths, a look of amazement topped off with a set of glazed eyes and a drooping jaw, trying to wrap my mind around this.

I got out my wool biker gloves, black boots, black skirt, light pink leggings, a light pink tank-top, and a black and pink long sleeved shirt. It was one of my top ten favorite outfits. I went out to my trunk and started packing all my stuff quickly, and brought a football bag into the bathroom to put the stuff we weren't allowed to have (All electronics, in other words. Plus comic books.)

I looked at a small wall clock just above the door to the ladies room. 10:15 A.M. That would explain why there was hardly anyone in their bunks.

When I was all done I went outside and I saw all of the Dinobots. I read that they were the idiots of the group, but I just marveled at their size. They were huge. I mean, imagine that giant penny in the Batcave, and multiply it by three. Answer? Huge. Simple as that.

**"**Look!*****SQUACK*******"****,** said Swoop. "Iris here! Swoop exited about Iris staying with us Dinobots!" He knelled down so he could get a better look at me. Huh. He seemed...Well, nice.

"Slag not care," Offensive little... Don't judge to quickly!

"*SLAP* Me Grimlock say you Slag **DO** care!" O...K? This was getting a bit weird, but Slag did deserved that in my mind. And there is nothing cooler than watching a giant robot getting backhanded by another giant robot. Slag looked like he was about to punch Grimlock in the face.

I just managed to hold back a giggle. "AHEM! Down here!" I said flailing my arms around. They all looked down at me, except for Swoop. He was glaring daggers at them, like he thought it wasn't a good idea to show violence in any way, shape, or form around me. I shifted a little under the gaze. "So...You guys adopted me, right?"

"It's more like a test drive,"

I looked behind me to see Mrs. Stannson, clipboard in hand, trying to look all professional like, but that pinstripe suit just made her look like a gangster.

"Now, I believe you've been told about Iris' peanut allergy, so everything should be in order. Now there's just the matter of getting her there."

"Me Swoop fly Iris to Ark if Iris want." He said looking down at me again.

What should I have said..."Uh...Sure. I mean if it won't be any trouble, Uh, why not." He looked happy that I said this and lowered his hands down to the ground. I picked up my stuff and climbed onto his hands unsteadily, and toppled over; the football bag breaking my fall. I quickly got back up and set my luggage on his hand, and sat down. He started to raise me up and I shuffled towards him a little. Did I mention I was a little bit scared of high heights? I mean, I love to fly (in planes), I just get scared of heights. And every Human is born with the fear of falling; so tell me how you would have felt in that situation.

"Great!" exclaimed Mrs. Stannson, "Have a good month Iris!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

Introductions

*Don't own Transformers and don't own Marry Poppins. Words on wisdom today kiddies, an author's characters/stories are only as good as their own. I did not say that. Some guy from the movie _Dadnapped_ did. And no I have never met any giant robots(Wish I had though. That would be like so flippin' awesome!). And really only 2 reviews. I'm sad ;(

Warning: Slight Humor (I hope).

Sorry I haven't updated lately. If you've seen my profile, you'll know that I'm starting to work on another project for BatmanTAS.

Please review read and enjoy the Hell out of this if it's any good! ;D

Just after her statement we just shot up into the air. I have never felt so freaking frighted ever. AT ALL! No, that was the biggest understatement anyone has ever said in the history of the universe. It was so frighting that there are no words to describe the fear that soared through me. So instead, please listen to this recording of Marry Poppins Chim Chimney.

_Chim Chimney, Chim chimney, chim chim cherry! A sweep is as lucky as lucky can be! Chim Chimney, chim chimney, chim chim chimer-oo! Good luck wi-_

Sorry, I just found out I could not use that song do to copy right references.

Anyways, after I had a near death experience, we were flying level. Towards the dessert. Does anyone else have the feeling that I'm never going to see snow again?

ONE HOUR LATER

So, about an hour later, (and many near hurling experiences on my part) we were nearing something that looked like a volcano.

Everyone had been really quiet. Swoop had this happy little grin on his face...plates, and Slag and Snarl kept muttering under their...I don't know what to call it in all actuality. Isn't really a breath 'cause they don't breath. But they were muttering something that sounded like Slag's name and something about a ratchet beating up a sun...freaker and a sidewipe for...well I didn't really catch that part. But I had no idea what the Hell they were talking about, so I assumed it was just some nonsense or some shit like that.

When we got closer I could see a giant hole in the side of the volcano. Wait, wait, wait! Were we actually going in there? Crap. And people call me crazy. Who the Hell would make a home in the side of a vol-freaking-cano? Oh well, my life is already messed up to an extreme isn't it.

Anyways, when I looked a little closer I could see some Autobots standing just outside the giant hole with...people. Yay! I'm not going to be isolated from humanity for the rest of my life!

So once we landed, I saw three Autobots and two people. One of the Autobots was mostly white and had something over his mouth and these...things were his ears would be that kept flashing blue; another was white and red with medical symbols on his shoulders and a red pointy looking unibrow. The last one was black and white with the same type of unibrow med-mech had but in black. There was one girl and one guy making up the people I saw. The Girl wore a blue button up work shirt and jeans and had long blond hair like my Mom. The Guy on the other hand wore a tan construction workers shirt, a belt, and a pair of worn jeans with unruly brown hair.

Swoop started to put me down just then, scaring the crap out of me, and I let out a small surprised scream. He kinda flinched, but had already put his hand to the ground. The second I realized I was on the ground, the Girl and Boy (I am not calling him a man. He looks like a 14 year old.) rushed up to me to introduce themselves. They were holding hands. Oh my God! The Girl looked like she was at least twenty! What the Hell!

"Hey," the Girl said. "I'm Carly, and this is Spike."

"Ya, hey." I said kinda sheepishly.

"So, what's your name then?" Spike said looking at me with a creepy-ish smile.

"Iris. Iris Marry Curry." I extended my hand and he took it with both hands almost immediately, catching me a little off guard. I looked up at the other Autobots after he let go.

"And you are..." I said looking at the one with flashy ears.

"Wheeljack," he said with a Jersey accent. Why would an alien robot have an Earth accent? "The Autobot's brilliant and talented mechanical engineer. That's Ratchet and Prowl over there."

"Nice to meet you. So, I'm going to be living in a giant hole in the side of a volcano for the rest of my life, right?"

"You and another nice little girl," Oh ya. They said they were going to take two gals in. Musta missed the other Autobots come to pick her up. But then, who is the other girl? "If my memory banks are correct, then I'm sure the gals name is Sara Nicole."

Shit! That was unexpected. I heard someone scream (Probably me) and then everything went black.

*Oh, I love to leave you guys hanging; even though in retrospect that was very obvious if you read the summary. :| I should have thought that through more carefully. Oh well! Please, Please, please review with a cherry on top!

From: || O-O (\ /)

/ - \

Nameless Violett Phobi

Like the new designs? If you do post a comment.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

Stand In The Rain Part 1

||_Violett feels bad 'cause she couldn't post on time! Hahahaha! Apparently she feels sad when computers get glitches. I don't know WHY though. I'd rather be burning Bobo, the invisible monkey. Bobo says yeah._

_*_If anyone is offended by the religious offenses, we are sorry (And by we I mean that Phobi would think you're a wimp, Nameless would either feel sorry in her own weird way or laugh, and I would be generally sorry.)

*Oh and blah, blah, blah, don't own Transformers OR 'Stand in the Rain'. That's owned by Hasbro and Superchic(k).

You know when you pass out and then wake up your in a time -is-still type of phase. Yeah, I was in that phase. When I woke up I saw that I was in a room completely covered in orange. Now don't get me wrong, orange is a great color, but when it covers every inch of space, it's a little much.

I saw the red and white Autobot I think I saw earlier. He had... something in his hands. It looked kinda like a clip board or those clip board things from Star Trek.

"Good, your awake." he said. I think his name was... Ratchet?

"It's...uh, Ratchet, right? What happened?" I asked, still groggy from the K.O.

"Yes, that's right, and you passed out after Wheeljack said that Sara Nicole was staying with us." I started to laugh hysterically.

"That… is the… funniest thing… I ever heard!" I cried out through my hysterics. I mean, it was a joke right? When I looked at his face, I saw that he was perfectly serious(and slightly confused). "You...are joking, right? Oh, PLEASE tell me your joking!"

I. Felt. Miserable. I felt like I would throw up. The only reason I wanted to be adopted by ANYONE was to get away from her. Get away from the torment. Just to start over. Have a new beginning.

I could feel the tears streaming from my face now. I felt like a piece of taffy that keeps getting stretched and pulled, and no matter what I try, I keep getting hurt to the point I just can't take it and dissolve away into a deep dark oblivion.

"Why Iris crying?" I looked up from my slumped position to see Swoop had come into the room. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"I'm crying because I have to live with the monster I've been trying to get away from for two months!"

"Who that be?" he asked slightly confused.

"That Swoop," I said "would be Miss Sara 'The Bitch' Nicole. She has been ruining my life the first moment I stepped on to the property of that orphanage. I wouldn't be surprised if she was either the Devil's cabana gal or the freaking Antichrist him/herself!"

"Don't be silly!" I heard yet another robot say. I looked over to my right to see the small yellow Autobot I had seen a few days ago had been sitting on a metal bed thing. Oh, God. I just snapped. I just freaking snapped.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked, deathly calm.

"It's Bumblebee. Why?"

**"SCREW YOU BUMBLEBEE!" **I yelled as I hopped of the bed (it was only about four feet of the ground and I was about five foot three) and ran out of the room. I knew they were saying stuff like, "Go get her," or "Let her burn of some steam," but I didn't care. I didn't care at all. I was just trying to run away from it. All the memories of everything that she had done to me. And then knowing that I was going to spend the rest of my life with her at my back. I could fell the tears burning my cheeks. I could feel my legs ache after every turn though the maze of corridors. But I kept running.

_/Flashback/ /Flashback/ /Flashback/ /Flashback/ /Flashback/_

_We were coming into the driveway of the orphanage now. Mcgrath had tried to cheer me up by putting so music on. I didn't focus on it. I just let everything sink in. _

_My family was dead. They weren't coming back. I was going to be auctioned off to another family like a piece of furniture. Our house was going to be sold. Our pets sent to pounds. Minnie would put up a fight. The cats probably wouldn't. Rose was born with disabled paws, and Flower had gotten her claws removed. I would never see them again. My grandparents had died a long time ago, and I didn't have any Aunts or Uncles. I was completely alone._

_The car stopped and I got out to look at my new home. It was very dark and gloomy looking. And the dark rainy sky didn't help either. I got my bags out of the car with a little difficulty and Mcgrath led me inside._

_The inside of the building wasn't much better than the outside. It had an old, dark, wooden floor and the walls were a bleak shade of dusty brown. In fact, when I ran a finger along it, some paint actually crumbled, and stuck on my finger._

_He led me to a room with double doors and opened the door for me to go in. The room had the same dusty brown color as the rest of the building, but it seemed to fit the way the room was supposed to look. Gloomy and hopeless. But this room had a dark wooden desk in it and a big black business chair; and in the chair was the most cliche` person I have ever seen._

_She had short black hair and a pair of glasses resting on the ridge of her nose. I could tell she could care less about who I was because she had a fake Barbie smile plastered on to her face._

_"Ah, this must be Miss Iris." She said in a high squeaky voice. She extended her hand to shake but my arm didn't move. Finally she put her hand back down and stood up, wiping it on her black skirt. "Well, I am happy you are joining us, but I am sad it must be under these circumstances."_

_I didn't say anything. I just wanted to get out of there._

"_Well, why don't I get some one to lead you to your new room." She pressed a button on a panel and a shrill call went out through out the building. "Sara Nicole. Please report to the main office."_

*Oh, what's going to happen next? Well We know, but you guys won't. That's a new face. Cool!

Anyways, sorry for the lateness. My computer broke down, so I had to get a new one. And we have an account on devianart now to! Same name. Check us out there! See ya next time!

_Can we burn Bobo now?_

**WE DON'T OWN A GOD DAMN MONKEY!**

Um,… Pretend you read none of that.

From: |\/| O-O (\ /)

/ - \

Nameless Violett Phobi


End file.
